


Only unto Them

by anr



Category: Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every little girl dreams of this, she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only unto Them

Her hand shakes a little.

  


* * *

  


In the church, he says, _you look lovely, you look beautiful_ , and her heart skips with the thought, _I love you, I love you now and still and always, I promise I will_ , and her father chuckles at Will's quip and the moment -- this pause _before_ \-- is breathstealing. She _hopes_.

  


* * *

  


She says, _I will_.

He says, and she says, _I will, I will_ , and she pledges herself to his side, and he to hers, and it's a surprise to hear their words echoing back because her heart is pounding and her chest is aching and she can't hardly breathe (she thinks, _don't faint, oh God, oh Lord, don't pass out, don't fall, just breathebreathebreathe_ ) and. And.

Will's fingers are steady over hers.

  


* * *

  


She doesn't trip. Not over her dress, her words, his name, her promise. She practiced.

Outside, the public cheers. (She smiles.)

  


* * *

  


_God save the Queen_ , she sings, hears Will sing, beside her. Her husband and prince and future King, and, oh, oh _God_ , one day -- one day, she will sing for his sovereignty, for _him_.

Her breath catches. She covers.

  


* * *

  


He takes her hand, after, and walks her down the aisle, a small smile here, a whisper there. He is happy, he tells her. He doesn't say, _I love you_ , but she knows. She knows.

She is happy too. (He whispers, _I know_.)

  


* * *

  


This isn't a fairytale, they've both heard said. They're a true romance, a modern couple. Reality and not fantasy. Responsibility over frivolity.

(But -- well. Every little girl dreams of this, she knows, once or twice upon a time, and so did she. So did she.)

Stepping out of the Abbey into the bright, spring sunshine, her hand on his, the crowd roars as the bells peal, confetti and flags flying.

 _Happily ever after_ , she thinks. That part, surely, will be allowed.

  


* * *

  


On the balcony, he kisses her twice in front of family and friends and the world. Kisses her and waves with her and laughs until, _oh_.

 _So this is what a princess bride feels like_ , she thinks.

 _It's time_ , he says, turning her back into the palace.

As she follows him inside, her hand settles in his, steady and sure.

  


* * *

  


At the church, the bells are still ringing.

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/441724.html>


End file.
